Haruo Makino (drama)
was the father Tsukushi and Susumu, and the husband of Chieko Makino. He worked as a section chief at a company, before getting fired. Haruo and his wife later briefly moved to a small village to become fishermen. His daughter married Domyoji Group heir Tsukasa Domyoji. Biography Early life ]]Haruo married Chieko, with whom he had two children, Tsukushi and Susumu. At some point, he was promoted to section chief at the company he worked for. The family lived in modest company housing.Episode 1, Hana Yori Dango Tsukushi at Eitoku Her second year He and his wife and son were extremely proud when Tsukushi began attending Eitoku Academy in 2004. Coworkers of Haruo's would often ask about it, which became a bragging point for him. The family still had to be very careful with their money in order to afford Eitoku's fees. Sometime later, Tsukushi began acting weird after attending a party. The family was excited by the prospect that she may have met a rich heir at said party.Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango One day, Tsukushi was out all night and came home in the morning. Her family was very disappointed, believing she was doing somethings unsavory. They changed their tone, when Tsukasa Domyoji visited to explain the situation. The family encouraged Tsukushi to pursue a relationship with him.Episode 4, Hana Yori Dango Several days later, Tsukasa had a lot of furniture delivered to the Makinos. Haruo suggested that they sell it. Tsukushi convinced Tsukasa to take it all back. Later, Tsukasa's mother Kaede visited them to ask Tsukushi to stop seeing Tsukasa in exchange for money. Haruo's wife felt insulted and poured a container of salt on her.Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango Haruo was later promoted to a chief clerk at his company. Him and his family were devastated when he was laid off.Episode 7, Hana Yori Dango Prior to being laid off, Haruo borrowed money from a loan shark, racking up about five million yen. The family rallied together, despite the grim circumstances. Haruo began looking for another job, but was rejected at every one. In the meantime, he worked a construction job. Later, the loan shark attempted to take their belongings. Rui Hanazawa hired bodyguards to protect the Makinos.Episode 8, Hana Yori Dango They later cheered on Tsukushi, when she entered the Teen of Japan contest. She placed second, but they were proud of her anyway. Haruo was rehired and promoted to section chief at his old work.Episode 9, Hana Yori Dango Her third year The family's financial situation was still constrained by Tsukushi's final year at Eitoku. Haruo and Chieko, nevertheless, supported her wish to enter Eitoku's law school. Near Christmas, he won a trip to New York and give it to Tsukushi so she could go see Tsukasa.Episode 1, Hana Yori Dango Returns Later, Haruo was involved in a project at work that failed. He then borrowed the company's money to use in the stock market, which also failed. Haruo apologized profusely to his family. Tsukushi subsequently took on a second part-time job and collapsed due to exhaustion.Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango Returns When she was hospitalized, Haruo and Chieko allowed Rui to watch over her for the night. Before Tsukushi returned home, Haruo was laid off. He and Chieko went off to a small village, where a friend got them a job as fishermen.Episode 4, Hana Yori Dango Returns However, Haruo was prone to seasickness, making him unable to fish. The only thing he could do to turn a profit was drying seaweed.Episode 9, Hana Yori Dango Returns A few days later, Haruo and Chieko briefly returned to Tokyo for Susumu's exams.Episode 5, Hana Yori Dango Returns The two went back to the fishing village not long after. The floor of Tsukushi and Susumu's apartment soon fell. Susumu then went to live with Haruo and Chieko.Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango Returns By the time Tsukushi had come to live with them, they were in serious debt. They managed to keep their debtors at bay for a time by telling them about Tsukushi dating Tsukasa. He arrived at the village and their debtors demanded to be paid. In the process of protecting Susumu, Tsukasa was hurt.Episode 10, Hana Yori Dango Returns Haruo's old boss later gave him his job back. The family moved back to Tokyo.Episode 11, Hana Yori Dango Returns Tsukushi's wedding at her wedding]]After graduating from high school, Tsukushi studied to become a lawyer at Eitoku University. In 2011, Tsukasa announced his intentions to marry Tsukushi after she graduated college. Haruo and Chieko had concerns about Tsukushi marrying into a wealthy family. They asked Kaede for help and she introduced them to her friend, who devised a trial for the young couple. After a long and arduous journey, Tsukushi and Tsukasa survived intact. Her parents apologized for "putting them through so much." Tsukasa thanked them for giving birth to Tsukushi, saying "this whole affair only strengthened his desire to spend his life with her." Later that day, Haruo walked Tsukushi down the aisle at her wedding.Hana Yori Dango Final Physical appearance He was middle-aged and a tad bit overweight. His black hair was cut close to his scalp. Haruo often had a smile on his face, sometimes giving himself a comical appearance. He always wore his glasses. Haruo would put on suits to go to work, while he opted for more comfortable clothing at home. Personality and traits Haruo was a silly person, who was always telling jokes. Most of his jokes were usually play-on-words. He was rarely ever serious. Haruo was a loving father and worked hard to afford Tsukushi's school fees. Him, his wife, and son all hoped that Tsukushi would marry rich. They especially encouraged Tsukushi to pursue Tsukasa. Behind the scenes *Haruo is portrayed by Susumu Kobayashi in Hana Yori Dango (2005), Hana Yori Dango Returns (2007), and Hana Yori Dango Final (2008). *In Final, Susumu comments that Haruo looks like a comedian in an old photo. Kobayashi began his entertainment career as a comedian. Appearances }} References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Drama characters Category:Makino family (drama) Category:Tokyo residents